Everybody Hurts
by Xbakiyalo
Summary: Songfic. Everybody hurts sometimes...even Anna Kyouyama... YohxAnna


**Summary:** (Songfic) Everybody hurts sometimes...even Anna Kyouyama... (YohxAnna)

**Rating:** K+ (PG)

**Chapter Notes:** I was just listening to the song when this little story came into my head. It's funny when inspirational moments hit you --;; Enjoy.

**Pairings:** YohxAnna

**Song Used:** Everybody Hurts, by R.E.M.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned Shaman King…but I don't :P

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,_  
_When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on_  
_Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_

Yoh Asakura couldn't sleep. Something was causing him to be restless, and it wasn't just that the Shaman Tournament was coming up. He sat up in bed and went over to the window. It was a perfect night; the moon was full and cast an eerie light over the small garden. Sometimes, he thought, the night was even better than the day.

The garden was completely silent as Yoh looked out over it, save for the lonely hoot of an owl, and…something else. Straining his ears, he lent out of the window a bit further and listened. There was something strange coming from another room in the house. Pulling his head from out the window, Yoh grabbed a dressing gown and went to see what the noise was.

_Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along_  
_When your day is night alone, hold on, hold on_  
_f you feel like letting go, hold on_

Anna Kyouyama sat on her bed, also not sleeping. She was hurting deep inside, a throbbing pain in her heart that wouldn't go away. It had started when she'd met Yoh, and gradually got worse each day. She mentally scolded herself. She was getting the symptoms of love, and that would destroy everything she'd ever worked for. If Yoh didn't fear her, he wouldn't train. And that would ruin his only chance of becoming Shaman King.

Who are you kidding? She queried herself. He doesn't love you, even if you do love him, which you don't. She felt the pain in her heart and pressed her hand to her chest, willing the pain to leave. Something was wrong with her; something very bad.

She crawled back under her duvet and closed to eyes, trying to get to sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting to Yoh. How he had always been nice to her, even when she was horrible to him. How he smiled…

Anna didn't even realise she was crying until the tears fell from her face and splashed onto her hand.

_When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on_  
_'Cause everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends_  
_Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand_

Yoh stopped outside Anna's door. The sound, which he now identified as crying, came from that room. He was surprised. Anna never cried; she wasn't that type of person. He shook it off. Maybe Tamao or Pirika were in there because they were upset. Either way, he wanted to see what the matter was.

Quietly opening the door, he peered into the room. There was no one there. Confused, he stepped into the room and saw Anna curled up in bed. He was momentarily shocked to see that no one else was in the room; Anna had been crying.

_If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone_  
_If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,_  
_When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on_

Anna sat up in bed when someone opened the door. Her heart leapt when she saw Yoh, but she pushed it back down. What was he doing here, at a time like this? Quickly, she wiped the tears away from her eyes, but it was too late. Yoh had seen them.

He came quietly and deliberately up to her bed, and Anna was surprised. Was this the serious side of Yoh, rarely surfacing for her to see? She stayed silent, waiting for him to say something first.

_Well, everybody hurts sometimes,_  
_Everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes_  
_And everybody hurts sometimes so, hold on, hold on_

Anna was just…sitting there. Staring at him. It was unnerving to not have her yelling or looking at him with contempt. He took her hand and felt her stiffen, and then relax. They gazed into each other's eyes for a while, before Yoh said anything.

"What's wrong Anna?"

Anna felt herself go cold. It had to come to this, didn't it? Why couldn't they just stay like that forever? She sighed. "I feel so alone, Yoh. I…no one cares about me."

Yoh's eyes softened as Anna looked up at him. He smiled, causing a small smile to creep up on Anna's face too.

_Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on_  
_Everybody hurts. You are not alone_

"You're not alone, Anna. I love you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so that was really cheesy. Bear with me; I'm new to writing songfics. I have an incredible urge to make every story I write as long as possible. So it was a real challenge to fit the narrative in fewer than 650 words sigh

It depends on the song really, but I'm thinking of doing RenxPirika next. Tell me what you think in your reviews (you are going to leave a review, right? wink wink, nudge, nudge)!

As with all my stories, please review!

Xbakiyalo


End file.
